Field Trip Disaster
by puppyluvr04
Summary: Miley, Lilly, Jake, and Oliver's grade goes on a field trip. While their there they get in a little troble. I am not good at summeries so spare me. [Jiley,loliver]Capter 5 now up.it's the last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to this website. I'm sorry that the story starts out a little slow but I still hope you like it. Also PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **:

CHAPTER 1

"Ok everybody I want you to go home and give these slips to your parents have them sign it and then bring it back to me."Miley's home room teacher said. "We are going to the wonderful California Art Museum. Known for the famous Wild Monkey statue." she added.

"Great sounds fun." Oliver whispered to Miley and Lilly sarcastically.

"I know." Miley and Lilly replied.

"Ring." The bell rang.

"You can all go home now." The teacher said.

"Finally school is over ." Oliver confirmed.

On the bus ride home Oliver was being annoying and reading off all the stuff on the brochure that they also got.

"Says here that the wild monkey statue is over 20 feet tall and took almost 5 years to make." Oliver said.

"Will you shut up already."Lilly said.

"Lilly are you trying out for the basketball team this year?" Miley asked making small talk.

"I don't know I might." Why? Lilly answered.

"Just wondering because you're a really good basketball player. You'd do good on the team. Miley said.

"Thanks." Lilly said.

"It's finally our stop."Miley told them. Hey you guys want to come over to my house?" she asked.

"Sure." Lilly said

"Sorry, I can't, I have to go grocery shopping with my mom." Oliver said.

"Well that's to bad, by." Miley replied back.

"By."Oliver said.

"Hey dad my teacher gave me this permission slip you have to sign. We're going to the California Art Museum." Miley was telling him.

"Oh really it sounds fun." Mr.Stuart said.

"Oh ya sounds real fun." Miley replied sarcastically.

"Hey you never Know you might actually have a lot of fun." Mr.Stuart said.

"Sure what ever." Miley answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**The story starts to get better in this chapter.**_**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

CHAPTER 2

"Hey ladies."

"Oh my god it's Jake." Ashley said as she stumbled down the hall way to get to him.

"Hey it's Jake. IT'S JAKE."Lilly said. "I have to go tell Miley."She added. "Miley ,Miley, Miley, Miley," She called down the hall to find Miley.

"Jeez slow down Lilly. Miley said..

"Miley guess what." Lilly said.

"What." Miley replied

Right as Lilly was about to say that Jake was back Ashley came around the corner saying."Oh my god I can't believe Jake is back."

"Oh my god are you serious Jake's back."Miley said excitedly.

"Ya. Why do you care." Ashley said.

"No reason." She replied. "Oh sorry Lilly what did you want to say."she remembered that Lilly wanted to tell her something.

"Nothing." Lilly sighed.

"Ok." Miley said. "I have to go find Jake."she added.

"Bye." Lilly said with no answer from Miley.

MEANWHILE with Miley

She was walking around the school trying to find Jake. Finally she passed the biology room and saw Jake bragging about his movie and all the friends he made. "Hay stranger." miley said.

"Is that Miley." Jake mumbled to him self. "Did you miss me." he said as he turned around to see Miley standing there.

"Of course." she answered.

"I missed you too." He replied. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other." he added.

"It's only been 3 months. She laughed.

"I know but it seemed longer"he said

They were just about to kiss when Miss.Kunkle walked in and said Stuart, Ryan no PDA on school grounds. She told them.

They backed off and went to their seats.

"Ok class let's get started on the test." Miss.kunkle said.

1 hour later

"Ring." the bell rang.

"Class your dismissed." Miss.Kunkle said

"Hay Jake ." Miley called to him

"Ya." Jake replied back

"What did you think of the test ." she asked

"It was so hard." he said.

"I know." she said back. "Hay we're going on a field trip in a couple days you should get a field trip slip so you can go on it too." she told him. "The suckish part is that we are going to the California Art Museum. But it would be more fun if you came along." she added.

"Sure where do I get a slip." he said.

"You get it during home room so at the end of the day." she said. "Ok well I have to get to my next class. Bye." she added.

"Ya me to." he said " Bye." he added

They were leaning closer and closer and then Miley put her finger on his lips and said. "Sorry no PDA on school grounds remember.

"Oh ya . That's right." he sighed.

Then they both walked away and went to their classes. Miley had to walk a little farther because she had math and Jake had study hall with Miss.Kunkle.

A couple hours later

"Ring." the bell rang.

It was lunch time today was mystery meat and beans.

"Not mystery meat and beans agin. The mystery meat smells like feet and the beans well you know what the beans do to me." Oliver complained.

"Oh shut up it's not that bad."Lilly said

"Yes only a couple more hours til home room." Miley said

"What's so cool about home room?" Oliver asked.

"Hello end of the day and besides it's the next class I have with Jake." Miley told him

"Speaking of Jake where is he." Lilly asked.

"I think he said something about having his lunch delivered because he didn't want to eat the food here." Miley said.

"Oh." Lilly said.

Miley had study hall next and she had a lot of homework so she couldn't think about Jake and stuff like that.

An hour later it was off to history for Miley but she still could not see Jake because he had reading this hour. During history Miley got caught dozing off in to space thinking about Jake. She didn't get in any trouble but she didn't get to finish her homework so she had to take it home with her.

After history was over it was finally time for home room. Luckily home room is only 15 minutes long so that meant 15 minutes til school got out. Miley got to home room and asked. "Jake are you going to get a field trip slip?"

Jake said. "Miley I said I was going to get one so I'm keeping my promise I'll get a slip. Even if it's the most horrible field trip on earth don't worry."

"Ok just making sure you were getting a slip." she said.

"Ok who remembered to bring their slip in." their home room teacher said.

As she was collecting slips Jake went up and asked if he could get a slip because he wasn't here yesterday and couldn't get one and he wanted to go on the trip too.

After that the teacher just babbled on about a whole bunch of stuff that was going on in the school while the students talked.

"Ring." the bell rang.

While they were gathering things into their backpacks Miley said . "Hay Lilly since I'm going on the field trip with Jake why don't you get somebody to go on the trip with you."

"I don't know, maybe." Lilly said.

"What about Adam." Miley asked

"Hm. He's not really my type."Lilly replied

"What about Oliver." Miley asked.

"I don't know." Lilly sighed.

"Well let's head out to the bus and you can think about it." Miley said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3

"Miley get down here and eat some breakfast." her dad yelled up to her.

She moaned and got out and got out of bed , got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth and then she went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hay what time is it." Miley asked.

"7:30." her dad answered.

"I'm late." she said. "I got to go." she added.

"Wait. What about breakfast." her dad said.

"Ok toss me a muffin." she said.

"What kind blueberry or poppy seed?" he asked.

"Surprise me." she said.

"Ok." he replied.

She caught the muffin took a big bite out of it and threw it back.

"That wasn't a big breakfast." Her dad told her.

"Oh well." she replied.

"Bye." her dad said.

"Bye." Miley said quickly.

A couple minutes later she was at school.

"Yes I made it and I'm not late. Miley said.

"Hay Miley your finally here. Guess what." Lilly said.

"What." Miley replied.

"I took your advice and asked somebody on the field trip. Guess who." Lilly said

"Who." Miley replied.

"Oliver." Lilly told her.

"Cool." Miley said

"You see last night we were talking and I just decided to take a chance." Lilly said.

"Awesome now you wont feel like a third wheel with me and Jake." Miley commented

"I know." Lilly said.

"Well we should get to class before we are late." Miley told her.

"Ya lets go." Lilly said.

"Ring." the bell rang.

"O no. lets go." They both said. They both started running for there classes before their teachers counted them as tardy.

A few hours later it was around 12:30 it was lunch time.

Today's lunch was spaghetti with garlic bread, fruit cup, brownie, and milk. Spaghetti was about one of the only good meals at there school.

"Yes I love spaghetti." Oliver said.

"Ya me too."Lilly aggrade.

"Ya me three." Miley aggrade too.

"Me four." Jake said as he sneaked up behind them purposely trying to scare them. "Did I scare you."

"Ya." they said.

"Good." Jake said.

"You are actually eating the food here at the school?" Miley asked.

"Ya but don't get use to it because I'm not going to eat here often." he replied.

"Ok." Miley said.

While they were eating they were talking about a whole bunch of random stuff. Lunch is only a half hour long so they just barely got to finish their lunches. It was almost the end of the day only 2 more hours and 15 minutes. They just wanted to go home.

"One thing is for sure I'm just glad we are both going with somebody instead of me being a third wheel." Lilly said to Miley.

"Ya me too." Miley agreed. "Ok well we need to stop hanging at our lockers and get to class we shouldn't take another chance of being late." she added.

"Ya lets go." Lilly said

They both grabbed their stuff and headed off to their classes.

1 hour later.

"Ring." the bell rang

When Miley came out of class Jake was waiting therefor her.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked

"Our teacher let us out early." Jake said.

"Oh." Miley relied.

"I came here because I though I could help you carry your books to your next class." he told her.

"Sure." Miley said

While Miley and Jake were at Miley's locker Oliver saw them and asked. "Jake what are you doing at Miley's locker?"

"I'm going to carry her books to her next class." Jake replied.

"That's a good idea." Oliver said. Then Lilly walked by and Oliver said. "Hay Lilly want me to carry your books to your next class."

"Sure." Lilly said.

When Lilly put her books on Oliver's books a couple seconds later he fell to the side. Everyone laughed. He got up and said. "I've been meaning to work out but I just can't find time to."

they all laughed agin.

"Here Oliver hoe about I carry half of my books and you carry the other half. You think you can handle that." Lilly said.

"Ya I can handle it." he replied. Then they walked off to Lilly's class.

"Ya we should probably get to class too. Lets go." Miley said

1 hour later.

"Ring.' the bell rang.

Now it was time for home room so they ball headed off to their room because they wanted school to be over. When they got their Miley asked Jake. "Oh ya Jake did you remember your field trip slip."

"Yep." he answered.

"Ring." the bell rang.

"Ok everybody sit down." their home room teacher said. "Did anybody else remember their slips." she added.

Then she collected the slips. When she was done with that she said to the class. "Now everyone remember the field trip is tomorrow and also remember to bring a lunch."

Then they just talked the rest of the time.

"Ring." the bell rang.

"Yes school is over." they all cheered.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update I don't know why but I just didn't feel like writing. But still please review:) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

Chapter 4

"Bye." Miley said as she walked off to school.

"Bye." Her dad said back.

"Hay Miley wait up." Lilly called behind her.

After Lilly caught up they just talked the whole rest way to school. Talking about the field trip and Jake and Oliver. When they got to school Jake was standing at Miley's locker."

"Hay Jake what are you doing at my locker?" Miley asked.

"Nothing just thought we could walk to the bus together." Jake replied.

"Oh." Miley said.

"Do you know where Oliver is?" Lilly asked.

"I sent him to go save us a seat on the bus so we don't have to sit separately." Jake said.

"Oh. Good idea." Lilly said

"Thanks and people actually think I'm stupid." Jake replied

"Wait don't we have to go to home room for attendance." Miley said.

"Oh that's right. Oops. We'll just have to tell the teacher Oliver is here." Jake said.

"Amber, Ashley, ... Jake, Lilly, Miley, Oliver Oliver where is Oliver. Their home room teacher said.

"Oh about that. I told him to go save a seat on the bus so we can sit together."Jake told her.

"Ok Jake." the teacher said. "Now here's a tape about the field trip." she added.

She played the video but no one listened because everyone was so tiered so they just rested their eye's. the video wasn't that important because it just stuff about the museum.

"Ok class we are going to start heading off to our buses once the principle makes an announcement that we can go. Until then you can just talk." the teacher said

They talked for about 5 minutes and then a voice came on the speaker. "All 9th graders can go to their buses to the California Art Museum." The principle said.

"Let's go." Lilly said

"Yeah come on Jake." Miley said.

They walked for bit then stopped at the door realizing that nobody was following them. They looked back and saw Jake sleeping on his desk.

"Jake, Jake, Jake, hello wake up." Miley said trying to wake him up.

Then Lilly gave him a little push and he woke up. "Come on Jake time to go to the buses." Lilly said

"What. Time to go to the buses how long was I asleep?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Lilly replied

They walked to the bus

"Hay Oliver." Lilly said

"What took you guy's so long to get here?" Oliver asked.

"We forgot that we had to go to home room first. But we covered for you." Jake said

"Oh. Well thanks." Oliver replied.

"The good thing about the field trip is we get to get out class." Miley said.

_**Please, please, please review:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating I a while. _**Please review:) (:**_

Chapter 5:

"Yes we're finally there." Jake said as the bus pulled into the parking lot of the museum.

They all looked out the widow and saw a glass building about four stories high and at the top their was a sing that read C.M.A. and bunch of posters at the bottom saying come and get a personal tour. Come see our most prized possession the Wild Monkey. Also come check out our exhibit totally dedicated to the 1900's.

exhibit

They parked the bus and a worker from the museum came out and explained all the rules. Then gave them a wrist band so they can know that they are from a school. They unladed off the bus and headed into the museum and when they got in every one headed off into different directions

'Wait all students remember there is a play at 10:30 it will last about a half hour it is about world war 2." A teacher shouted to make sure all the students could hear her.

"So where do you want to go first?" Miley asked

"I want to see the 1900's exhibit." Lilly said.

"Ok we'll go to that and that will probably take a while so after that if you want we can go to that play that the teacher was talking about." Miley said

"Sure." they all answered.

"I also heard that there was an exhibit dedicated to Picasso and Vangho we could check that out." Oliver told them.

"Yeah sounds good and then we can go to see the Wild Monkey after." Miley said.

"I don't really care whatever you guys want to do." Jake said

"Lets head off to the 1900's exhibit." Lilly said

"Ok lettuce leaf." Oliver joked. "Do you guys get it lettuce leaf sounds like let us leave get it." he said he looked around and saw no one was laughing. "Ok I'll just stop lets go." he mumbled embarrassingly. Miley, Lilly, and Jake all looked at each other weirdly and then followed Oliver.

They went to the 1900's exhibit and then to the play.

"That was a pretty good play." Jake commented.

"Yeah but it was scary at times." Oliver omitted.

"Yeah I know you almost jumped into my lap." Lilly told him

"Sorry it scared me." Oliver said.

"Now should we go to the Picasso and Vangho exhibit?" Miley asked

"Yeah lets go." Oliver agreed

for a while they gazed upon various paintings. Ones with people, ones with animals and a lot of flower paintings. Oliver and Lilly went one way and Jake and Miley went another. While Oliver and Lilly looked at a dessert painting Jake and Miley looked at a sunset painting.

"So what so you think of this painting."Miley asked

"I think it's beautiful just like you." Jake said

"Oh thanks Jake." Miley said "but I think that the way the guy painted it almost looks like a real sunset. I also think sunsets are romantic do you." Miley asked

"Yeah I think they are romantic too."Jake replied after Jake said that they stated to lean closer and closer and the second their lips touched a teacher walked by.

"Stuart, Ryan no PDA during school hours." the teacher said they smiled and backed off.

"Lets go look at another painting." Jake said.

"ok." Miley said and they went off to look at a painting of roses

When Lilly and Oliver got to that painting Lilly asked hie what he thought of the painting and he replied back saying "I like the golden rays of the sunset they remind me of your beautiful hair."

"That's so sweet."Lilly told him

then Lilly stated to lean toward Oliver to kiss him. Oliver panicked and said. "We should go find Jake and Miley I think they went this way." he pointed in a direction he started walking that way and in the process he stumbled over his own feet. Lilly sighed and followed Oliver. They found Jake and Miley and went to go see the Wild Monkey. Surprised

When they got there they were surprised by how it barley looked like a monkey. On the walls around it there were a whole bunch of pictures of when they were making the Wild

Monkey.

"Wow it's so cool but weird looking." Oliver said

"I know." Lilly agreed.

They just walked around the room looking at the pictures and staring at the Wild Monkey.

"We've been here for a while do you want to go to another exhibit." Miley asked.

"Sure." they answered.

They were cross right by the Wild Monkey and there was a loose board right where Oliver was walking right when Oliver was parallel of it he tripped over the loose board and fell in to the statue. An alarm quickly sounded the other 3 tried to go help him up when they looked up they saw 4 buff dudes running towards them.

"So you are telling me that you were not tying to brake the Wild Monkey you just tripped on a loose board." the manager of the museum asked.

"Yes. I promise we weren't trying to brake the Wild Monkey."Oliver exclaimed

"Are you positive." the manager replied

"Yes. I can even show you the loose board." Oliver told him

Oliver showed him the loose board. "Well I guess you weren't trying to brake the Wild Monkey but I don't want to see you guys in this exhibit agin." the man told them

"Well I guess we cant go in there any more thanks to Oliver." Miley said " we should probably start heading off to the buses it is going to be time to go soon."

after they got to the school their was the bus ride home still then they also had to walk from the bus stop to their houses Jake walked Miley home and Oliver walked Lilly home

when Lilly and Oliver got to the door of Lilly's house Lilly was just about to walkin when Oliver kissed her on the lips.

The end!!!!!!!!

_**That's the end. PLEASE REVIEW:):)(:(: **_


End file.
